


Of new beginnings and opportunities

by myspacebox



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Jiang Cheng owns a dog-café and Lan Xichen is a unsupecting pian teacher. Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui decide to play cupid for both their uncles and Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are still as gay and as in love as always.Just a modern take on mdzs where things aren't that complicated and a happy ending doesn't seem so hard to obtain.
Relationships: JC/LXC, Lan Wang Ji/Wei Wu Xian, WWX/LWJ, jiang cheng/lan xi chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Of new beginnings and opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something for this fandom so please be gentle with me~   
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

If someone would've told him that just a couple months ago he was gonna find himself a boyfriend, someone to share his days with and smile at life like nothing wrong or bad had ever happened before, jiang cheng wouldn't have believed them for sure, but now... now that had changed cause that same night, just in a bit, he was gonna meet his partner's family: his younger brother and that brother's husband. 

The young man was definitely excited about it but also a bit nervous cause, with his boyfriend, those two men were gonna become part of his family, he was gonna be able to form a new family after so many years and due to those accidents long ago that left him all alone with his baby nephew at that time. His nephew, Jin Ling, his personal little sunshine that helped him so many times, he was his greatest treasure, and it had been thanks to the youngster and his best friend Lan Shizui, that Jiang Cheng had been able to meet his now partner in life and uncle of his nephew's friend. 

**_|3 months ago|_ **

"Jin Ling, for God's sake, if you don't take this blindfold off already and tell me what the heck you both, little devils, are planning, i swear I'm gonna break your legs!" 

"Aiyo! Be a little patient, Jiang Cheng jiu" protested the young boy, while looking at the door of the dog-café where he worked for his uncle. "I'm sure Shizui's gonna be here in a moment so..."

And right then, the door opened and the young one's friend came hand in hand with his uncle, blindfolded too but, unlike Jiang Cheng, showing a bright but calm smile in his lips. 

Both of them walked till Shizui was able to sit his uncle down in the chair beside his friend's uncle and then they stepped back to the counter and Jin Ling told them it was already okay to take their blindfolds off.

So just as they were told, the older ones took their blindfolds off and, silently stared at each other for a second. 

"Um… excuse my manners, I'm Lan Xichen, Jin Ling's piano teacher and Shizui's uncle. Nice to finally meet you, eh... Jiang Cheng, right?" he said with that gentle smile of his that became one of the many reasons why Jiang Cheng had fallen in love with him. 

"Oh, um, y-yeah, I mean, likewise!" he replied with an awkward smile but at the same time charming and sincere.

And so like that they spent that evening chatting while getting to know each other, to the point they had to part ways cause it was time to close the café and go home, although they didn't do so till they both had the other's phone number and a promise to meet the day after.

**_|present day|_ **

With a light but firm knock on the door, Jiang Cheng waited patiently right in front of it with the pot of soup he cooked for the special occasion in his hands. Behind the door he could hear soft voices in conversation and a couple steps getting closer and closer till the door opened and…

Silence. 

Perplexed eyes looking at the man in front of him, behind the door, looking at his past in the eyes and feeling his present slipping away between his fingers, like the pot of soup that crashed with a loud thud into the floor, all its contents scattered all over. And just as his past memories started flashing inside his head, both men reacted to the situation. On one side, the man behind the door tried to reach for Jiang Cheng’s hand though, on his side, Jiang Cheng started running away while trying to understand the situation. 

_What was he doing there? What was Wei Wuxian doing in Xichen's home? Why that night? What was going on?_

**_|a couple days later|_ **

After a long call on the phone with Xichen that same night, Jiang Cheng learnt that Wei Wuxian was in fact Lan Wangji's, Xichen's little brother, husband and that's why he was there. But as nobody knew that both of them were related and no names had been told before the actual meeting, none of the brothers expected something like that situation to happen.

And now, after all this time, after all the recovery and the quite peaceful mental state he had achieved through countless therapy sessions and after having met Xichen, Jiang Cheng was once again spiralling down and down, lost in dark thoughts, in those awful memories about his past, where he lost his family in a car accident in which Wei Wuxian and his sister had went on a weekend trip, a trip that started as something special cause they were travelling to the nearest town in order to buy some things for Jin Ling's first birthday party and ended in a nightmare of a car crash in which just Wei Wuxian had survived. 

That accident brought them, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian, apart. They who had been inseparable from the beginning, drifted apart due to all the accumulated guilt that grew and grew in their hearts up to the point where they couldn't even stay in the same room without at least one of them crying and or shouting.

Finally they both decided to go separate ways and continue living their lives as well as they each could. And so Wei Wuxian parted in a long trip far away without telling anybody about it and Jiang Cheng, after a couple months of sleepless nights full of tears and regret, decided to quit his old job as a CEO of a big enterprise and started his very own dog-café, a dream of his younger self that never took form in real life due to Wei Wuxian’s fear of dogs, but now that they had parted ways… why not make his dream come true? It was a win-win situation for him because he was gonna have a job where he would be able to spend all his time with dogs and, at the same time, it was gonna be a safe place, cause… why would Wei Wuxian go to a place like that with that crippling fear of dogs of his? There was absolutely no way he would go there and then… why was he there now, right at closing time on a Monday?

“Am I dreaming or have I finally gone crazy?” Jiang Cheng whispered to himself while looking at Wei Wuxian, petrified right there, at the entrance of his very own dog-café, with big eyes looking at all of the dogs that were there, barking and wagging their tails happily as if they were greeting him. 

“Jiang Cheng-ah, hi and uhm…, h-hi, doggies" greeted back the terrified man with an awkward smile and his face all pale. “Oh gosh, oh gosh, please don't come closer!” 

With that scene unfolding right in front of him, Jiang Cheng couldn't stay mad at Wei Wuxian no more… he just remembered all the times when they were little and Wei Wuxian had been so scared of dogs that he himself had had to protect him and assure him that everything was alright. And even with that fear of his… Wei Wuxian had come to Jiang Cheng's dog-café to talk to him after so much time. So with a soft sigh and a tiny smirk in the corner of his lips, Jiang Cheng approached Wei Wuxian, signalled him to follow after and they both went upstairs, to Jiang Cheng's apartment where, with a strong liquor bottle, two tiny glasses and all the night ahead, they talked about the past and about the present, about both their husband and boyfriend and about whatever they needed to till they fell asleep while hugging each other as they did when they were little and with a bright smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bday present for a friend (as most of my published fics in here lol)
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment and/or some kudos!! I'm also always open to constructive criticism here or on my tw acc (@myspacebox)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
